


Inner Demons

by NoirAngel011



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Partying, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Victoria hates herself. But she also can't help but hide her huge crush on Maxine Caulfield. What do you do when you mix alcohol, parties, and a girl that's a little more that broken? Well that's when you bring in Max.READ THE TAGS. TOUCHES SENSITIVE TOPICS.





	Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Really depressing. But also Chasefield so it's all good.

 

Victoria stared at herself in the mirror, and honestly, she hated what she saw. There were bags under her eyes that she hid with makeup everyday. She was extremely skinny. Her eyes were dull, faded from life. Her hair hung almost lifelessly. She hated everything about herself.

Victoria turned away from her mirror, picking up a blanket and draping it over the reflective surface, covering it up so she wouldn’t have to look at it. She tried to go back to her homework but she couldn’t focus on anything.

Max was playing her guitar across the hall. Victoria wanted to get up and go yell at he to stop but she just felt so emotionally drained that she didn’t bother. The music was kind of nice anyway. It was only nine o'clock. That’s when her phone went off.

 

Nathan: hey Vic, there’s a party downtown tonight, wanna go

 

Ugh. Victoria couldn’t even imagine partying tonight. She didn't even want to get out of bed, much less go dance and drink.

 

Victoria: Who’s party?

Nathan: i think it’s at david madson’s house

 

David Madson? Why would he have a party

 

Victoria He’s having a party?

Nathan: it’s his daughter's party, she’s our age

Victoria: He has a daughter?!

Nathan: i think, lemme’ check.

Nathan: stepdaughter

Victoria: Oh. Okay.

Nathan: so wanna go

 

Victoria thought for a minute. Nathan seemed like he wanted her to go. She sighed. Maybe it would get her mind off of everything. Getting drunk and whatnot. Maybe she could even have a hookup.

 

Victoria: Sure. Give me the address. 

Nathan: i’ll come get you, when will you be ready

Victoria: Give me forty. See you soon <3

Nathan ok.

 

Victoria sat down her phone and built up the strength to roll out of bed. She was already in pajamas and now she had to change in order to go party. Opening her closet, nothing looked very appealing. She grabbed a mid-thigh length pink skin tight dress and a pair of fishnet tights. Victoria reached for her fuzzy white jacket to combat the cold December weather. It was almost Christmas and classes had let out for break. Victoria had wanted to go back to Seattle for the holidays but her parents were going to New York for business so she wasn’t allowed to go.

Soon she was changed an threw on a pair of over the knee leather boots with a four inch heel. She sat down at her vanity, starting on her makeup. The more glitter the less depressed you look, is what her older sister used to always say when she was learning how to do makeup. Heavy pink glitter eyeshadow and a blinding highlight distracted from the distant look in her eyes. Thick eyeliner a fake eyelashes made her look more awake and less like she wanted to cry.

Soon Victoria was walking out her dorm room door. She honestly looked like a slut, obvious by the look Juliet gave her as they passed each other in the hallway. She didn’t look too decent herself though, Victoria could see the cum stain on her tank top.

She was sitting on the dorm steps, smoking a cigarette while she waited for Nathan. At one point, Kate was going into the dorms. She walked past her without a word, giving Victoria a look that said  _ “You’re going out in that?” _

Nathan came into view and Victoria put out her cigarette, getting up and walking towards Nathan. Nathan smiled when he saw her and put his arm around her, giving her a hug and guiding her towards his car.

“You look great, Vic.” Nathan said, trying to reassure her. They were sitting in the car and Victoria was fiddling with the hem of her dress, trying to look busy. Of course he didn’t know the whole story. She didn't care what she looked like, everyone just thought that and Victoria was trying to live up to the reputation.

“Yeah. I do.” Victoria tried to sound sassy as she turned to look out the window. She didn’t recognize the area as they drove in. It was right behind the Two Whales Diner. You could see the coastline from where they were driving. 

“Here we are.” Nathan said as he parked behind a line of five other cars parked along the side of the road. They climbed out of the car and walked down the sidewalk for minute before Nathan cut through the yard and up to the front door, Victoria following.

Nathan rang the doorbell and the door flung open. Victoria was shocked to see that the girl on the other side was none other than Chloe Price.

“I see word got around that I had free booze. Welcome to hell.” Chloe gave them a forced smile before disappeared into the house. Nathan and Victoria walked in and closed the door. Victoria looked round. Zach and Hayden were there, as well as a few other people for Blackwell whose names she couldn’t remember. A lot of local teens mostly, people that Chloe would hang around with. Nathan went off to talk to a group of football players from the public high school in town. Victoria went into the kitchen.

It was small, and she was surprised to Courtney and Taylor inside talking.

“Hi Victoria!” Taylor waved. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Hey Vic. Welcome to the party.” Courtney said, taking a drink from her red cup. Victoria grabbed an unopened beer off the counted and clicked it open with the beer opened on the wall. She took a good thee drinks before setting it back down.

“Hey guys. Nathan dragged me here.” She said. These definitely were not the people that she wanted to see here tonight.

“Wanna go upstairs?I think Chloe's bedroom door is unlocked.” Taylor asked, picking her cup back up off the counter.

“Sure. Most of the people here are losers anyway.” Victoria said. Courtney any Taylor led her up the stairs and into a large room on the right. Chloe’s room was extremely messy. It looked like someone had already trashed it, but Victoria had a feeling that it looked like this normal. Victoria flopped down on Chloe’s bed. Taylor and Courtney took seats around the room.

They lounged there for about twenty minutes before Victoria got up to go grab another drink. Taylor and Courtney went down stairs to go hang out with some of their other friends. Victoria was just leaving the kitchen when someone bumped into her.

The beer splashed all over her, and onto the other girl. Victoria jumped back. The girl was in shock for moment before running into the kitchen, grabbing a roll of paper towels from under the sink. Victoria didn’t even take a second to see who had bumped into her and ruined her dress. She didn’t even care he just had to keep up the act. She came running back holding the paper towel.

“I’m so sorry, Victoria. I really didn’t mean to bump into you!” She began helping Victoria clean off. That’s when Victoria registered that the girl she had run into was Maxine Caulfield.

“Thanks for ruining my dress, Caulfield.” Victoria scoffed, wiping off at her dress.

“I’m really sorry.” Max said again, tossing away the soaked paper towels. Once Victoria had been cleaned a significant amount, she stormed out, running out the back door before she could cry in front of Max.

She had been outside for a good five minutes when the back door opened.

_ ‘Please be Nathan, please be Nathan.’  _ Victoria thought to herself. Sadly, it wasn’t Nathan.

“I’m sorry about your dress.” Max said, leaning up against the railing next to Victoria.

“What are you even doing here, Caulfield. You don’t party last time I checked.” Victoria tried to sound mad, but she really just didn’t care.

“Chloe just said to come over dressed up. I had no idea it was a party.” Max looked out at the yard. “But I didn’t plan to ruin somebody else's clothes tonight.” She added, she looked own at her black ankle boots.

“Hey, forget about the dress. I don’t care. It’s nothing special.” Victoria said, something in Max’s eyes said that she knew that Victoria wasn’t okay.

“Everything okay?” Max asked, She took Victoria’s hand. Victoria saw that Max wasn’t going to drop the subject if she said that she fine. She shook her head.

“No. Life’s just fucked up.” Max took her hand and pulled her into the yard, over to the swing set. Victoria slid down in the swing and Max climbed up two steps on the ladder.

“Wanna talk about it?” Max asked, putting her hand on Victoria’s shoulder.

“Well, I feel like nobody likes me. I feel alone.” Victoria swayed back and forth on the swing.

“Victoria. Everyone at Blackwell loves you, how can you say that you’re alone?” Max gave Victoria a comforting but confused look.

“My parents wouldn't’ even let me go home for Christmas. Nobody cares about me.” Victoria crossed her arms and a single tear fell down her face.

“Victoria, I know this sounds crazy but, I have a huge crush on you and I really care about you.” Max climbed off the ladder and kneeled down in front of victoria, taking her hands into her own as the blonde shivered from the cold.

Victoria was shocked. How could a person like Max Caulfield have a crush on her?

“I-I have a crush on you too…” Victoria confessed to the brunette, looking down at the ground and stabbing her heel into the thick layer of snow that had started the cover the ground.

“And whatever you don’t like about yourself-” Max reached up and turned Victoria’s head so she was looking her in the eyes. “- whatever bothers you, we can talk about it and I can help.” Max leaned up and rested her forehead against Victoria’s.

“You won't abandon me?” Victoria whispered, uncertain.

“I would never leave you, Victoria.” Max matched her quiet tone, moving her arms from the older girl’s shoulder to embracing her in a hug.

“Promise?” Victoria asked, now her voice sounded scared.

“Promise. And that’s something you can never break.” Max winked at Victoria, causing her to smile.

Victoria slowly leaned in and kissed Max, liked being held close by the girl. Max was going to make everything okay. She could battle the demons, with Max by her side. Max would help, and she would make it out of this dark tunnel on the other side. But for now she felt safe in Max’s arms. Even in the freezing cold in a girl she barely knew’ s backyard while the party raged on inside. Max was her safety now, and her safety would always been there.

 


End file.
